


Paseo

by miruru



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 28 de Fictober 2019 -Después de días encerrados en una habitación sin poder salir, cuando Ash insinuó que podían ir a dar un paseo a Eiji casi se le saltan las lágrimas y se va para abrazarlo. Su reacción provocó un suave sonrojo en su compañero americano que le llenó de ternura. Podría haberlo picado más, como el día con las calabazas, pero le daba un poco de miedo que como venganza le castigara sin salir.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Paseo

Después de días encerrados en una habitación sin poder salir, cuando Ash insinuó que podían ir a dar un paseo a Eiji casi se le saltan las lágrimas y se va para abrazarlo. Su reacción provocó un suave sonrojo en su compañero americano que le llenó de ternura. Podría haberlo picado más, como el día con las calabazas, pero le daba un poco de miedo que como venganza le castigara sin salir. 

El sol le calentó las mejillas una vez en el exterior y él dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha. Ash le llamaba y le azuzaba para que no se quedara atrás, pero no faltaba el momento en que éste regresara hasta su altura y le explicara alguna anécdota o historia divertida de la ciudad. Se le olvidaba todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento, casi se sentía un muchacho normal de turismo por Nueva York. 

Cuando se sentaron a comer un hotdog y unas patatas fritas se centró tanto en devorar esa basura que no se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules de Ash le observaban de reojo. Nada le preparó para un comentario de esas dimensiones. 

— Me han contado que eras atleta. En Japón, antes de venir. Y que te lesionaste también.

— Sí —respondió sonriendo con un deje de resignación pero al mismo tiempo algo de despreocupación. No quería que le observaran con compasión. Había recibido mucha de esa—. Me he perdido la temporada y a saber si podré volver a saltar con la pértiga. Seguro que he perdido la forma.

A su lado, Ash bufó disgustado y él entornó el rostro para poder observarle mejor.

— Detesto que te rindas de esa manera. Pareces un viejo de esos que dicen que para lo que les queda por vivir, mejor ni se esfuerzan. Tengo ganas de pegarte, Eiji. El día que nos conocimos saltaste en peores condiciones y, aún así, fue una de las cosas más extraordinarias y hermosas que he visto. ¿Por qué te rindes?

Apartó la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas calientes tanto por el halago como por la vergüenza. Tenía razón, después de la lesión se había escudado tras el miedo a volver a herirse de aquella manera. Pero la forma aún no la había perdido del todo, cosa que haría si no volvía a ejercitarse.

— Cuando retome el deporte, ¿vendrás a verme donde sea que compita?

Ash sonrió con descaro pero cariño.

— Por supuesto. Te avergonzaré delante de todo el mundo cuando te anime como un loco. Ya verás. Te lo prometo.


End file.
